harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
26. Kapitel: Gesehen - unvorhergesehen
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 26. Kapitel: Gesehen - unvorhergesehen (im Original: Seen and Unforeseen) Zurückgekehrt nach Hogwarts versucht Hermine, dem verständnislosen Harry klarzumachen, was mit Cho schiefgelaufen ist: Sie sei eifersüchtig geworden wegen seines Hinweises, dass er während ihrer Verabredung auch was mit Hermine ausgemacht habe. Das nächste stattfindende Quidditchspiel zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff verläuft trostlos: * unter dem Spott der Slytherins versagt Ron auch diesmal völlig als Hüter, * die neuen Treiber der Mannschaft erweisen sich als miserabel * Ginny kann durch ihren frühen Schnatzfang nur noch dafür sorgen, dass die Gryffindors nicht haushoch, sondern bloß knapp verlieren. In der Märzausgabe des Klitterer erscheint Harrys Interview: Er bekommt zahllose Leserbriefe und etliche davon besagen, er habe sie überzeugt. Umbridge ist außer sich vor Wut. Bereits nach wenigen Stunden verkündet ein brandneuer Ausbildungserlass Nr. 27, dass jeder von der Schule verwiesen werde, der diesen Artikel bei sich hat. Ihr Verbot bewirkt das Gegenteil: Alle werden neugierig auf diesen Artikel und wollen ihn unbedingt lesen. Harry merkt, dass sich die Stimmung in der Schülerschaft zu seinen Gunsten gedreht hat. Unter den positiven Rückmeldungen, die er bekommt, sind auch die von Seamus Finnigan und von Cho. Die Lehrer dürfen zwar gemäß Ausbildungserlass Nr. 26 nichts über den Artikel sagen, machen ihre Anerkennung aber durch Dinge wie unverdient erteilte Hauspunkte für Harry deutlich. Abends wird Harry im Gryffindorturm als Held gefeiert, verzieht sich aber früh und hat wieder eine seiner Traumvisionen: Diesmal ist er Voldemort selbst und erfährt von Augustus Rookwood, dass # er falsch informiert gewesen sei # deshalb seine bisherigen Versuche, irgendetwas aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zu holen, nicht klappen konnten. # Bode die folgenschweren Schutzzauber gekannt und deshalb so erbittert gegen den Imperiusfluch von Malfoy gekämpft habe. Ron rüttelt Harry wach. Hermine schließt aus Harrys Traumvision, dass Bode ermordet worden ist, weil er dabei war, wieder sprechen zu lernen und vorher zum Schweigen gebracht werden sollte. Außerdem weist sie Harry streng darauf hin, dass er gefälligst besser Okklumentik lernen soll, um keine derartigen Visionen zu haben. Snape ist sehr ungehalten, als er in der nächsten Okklumentik-Stunde diese Erinnerungsszene in Harrys Gedächtnis aufstöbert. Harry schafft es, Snapes nächsten Übungsangriff mit einem Schildzauber umzudrehen: Er sieht einige belastende Kindheitserinnerungen von Snape. Bei der dritten Übung versagt Harry, weil er die Szene nicht abbrechen will: Er sieht sich wieder vor der Tür zur Mysteriumsabteilung, kann zum ersten Mal durch die Tür in eine runde Eingangshalle gelangen und will weiter, dann unterbricht Snape die Szene wutentbrannt. Zu einem weiteren Donnerwetter kommt es nicht, weil alarmierende Geräusche aus der Eingangshalle zu hören sind. Fast die ganze Schüler- und Lehrerschaft müssen dort mitansehen, wie die gerade gekündigte Sybill Trelawney von der schadenfrohen Umbridge aus dem Schlossgebäude geworfen wird. Trelawney sitzt betrunken und völlig in Tränen aufgelöst mitten in der Halle auf ihrem Gepäck. Prof. Dumbledore, der eben von außen hereinkommt, schreitet souverän gegen Umbridges vermeintliche Machtfülle ein: # Nach Ausbildungserlass Nr. 23 könne Umbridge seine Lehrkräfte zwar entlassen, aber ob sie auch weiterhin im Schloss wohnen könnten, habe immer noch er als Schulleiter zu entscheiden: Sybill Trelawney bleibe in ihrem Turmzimmer, auch wenn sie nicht mehr Lehrerin sei. # Er präsentiert als neuen Wahrsagelehrer den Zentaur Firenze und hebelt damit Ausbildungserlass Nr. 22 aus: Umbridge kann bei der Neubesetzung der Stelle nicht mitreden und kriegt stattdessen einen weiteren "Halbmenschen" vorgesetzt. Am Rand erwähnt: Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, Summers, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Sprechzauber Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Zaubermanns Silbentabelle * partielles Verschwinden en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5Ba